containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Scientists
Description Scientists form the backbone of the Foundation; they work on a wide range of roles from standard research to more specialized fields. Most of the science personnel are killed shortly after the containment breach. Anyone who survived most likely was able to either barricade themselves somewhere safe or evacuate to the surface, as none are encountered for the remainder of the game. In-game During the opening of the game, a scientist can be seen below the area you are walking over. Using no clip shows that he stands there after walking out of the room. Press F5 to no clip, and god mode so that the guards do not kill you. That same scientist appears after disappearing in SCP-173's containment chamber. He can be seen behind glass. He is the one giving you instructions through a microphone. A scientist is found in the Storage room. He will discuss ways to get out with a a janitor until they are both killed by SCP-173. Before version 1.00 the janitor was a guard. It is unknown why Regalis did this. When you comes across a three-way room in zone 1, a patch of SCP-106's corrosive sludge will form on the ceiling. After a few seconds, a scientist will fall from the ceiling, killed by SCP-106. there is suspicion that the dead scientist is Doctor L. This is backed by the fact that the scientist has no name tag, meaning there is no evidence against the rumor. Quotes ;The scientist in the Storage room: *"I think the shortest way out is through the south-east wing, follow me." *"Did you hear that? I hope it wasn't..." The scientist when you die from SCP-008 *"Please, oh god.....please no..." The Speaker When going into the opening chamber, a mysterious voice tells you to enter the chamber. Should you not listen to the voice, it will get angry and will yell at a gun to shoot you. After the sculpture leaves and disappears and the lights go black, he yells for the site to be closed down over a speakers. He is later found at Gate A, yelling that an old man has arrival, and shouts at them to fire the gun at the old man, which makes him sink and disappear. If the player no-clips they will see that the old man disappears. Nothing is known about the mysterious voice except that it is bald, although it is assumed he is a high person in SCP. He may have also made the bomb that explodes. This is proven because is it never stated who made the bomb. However, it is assumed the voice is Security Chef Franklin Carey, who is a speaker person. Quotes ;Speakers telling you how to play *"Attention all Class-D personnel, please enter the containment chamber." *"Please approach SCP-173 for testing." *"Uh, There seems to be a problem with the door control system, the doors aren't responding to any of our attempts to close it, so um, please maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173, and jus-*Microphone cuts out*" *"The site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches. Full site lock-down initiated." ;Speakers voice heard when you make him angry *"Subject enter the containment chamber or you will be terminated." *"This is your last warning. You have five seconds to comply." *"Subject D-9341 designated for termination. Fire at will." ;At Gate A, when the old man breaches the facility *"SCP-106 has broken out of the facility at Gate A. Fire the H.I.D. Turret immediately. Do NOT let it across the bridge." ;At Gate B, when SCP-682 breaches the facility *''"SCP-682 just broke out at Gate B. I want all available helicopters and MTF units to Gate B NOW. I repeat, SCP-682 is out of the facility. All available helicopters and MTF units at Gate B NOW'.'''" Doctors Doctors are scientist. Doctor Gears You can find the room Dr. Gears lives in, but you can not go into it. No-clipping reveals that the room has disappeared. The room may have been taken to the pocket dimension by Radical Larry. Doctor Harp Dr. Harp is a man of science. He is not in the game. However, he is in the game and can be seened on number five of the speaker. He will talk with Frankie. The security code to his house can be discovered here, but it can be accessed by no-clipping. It is unknown if Dr. Harp knew that people could no-clip into his house. Doctor L. Dr. L. (full name Doctor Radical Larry) is a Foundation doctor who probably is dead and the old man. There is also a rumor that doctor L. is SCP-106 (L. possibly stands for Larry, as in Radical Larry, along with other questionable proof). It is also possible that the SCP-106 victim ejected out the ceiling in a three-way corridor is Doctor L. It is also possible that doctor L. is the scientist in the intro. It is also possible that Doctor L. is the scientists found in the end room. It is also possible that doctor L. is the scientist that gets captured by the mask. It is also possible that doctor L. is the scientist who gets killed by a zombie. Doctor Maynard Doc Maynard is a science doctor whose house can be found in the game. You can find the code to his house on the burnt note that contains the code to his house. This note is owned by the old man in the Pocket Dimension. He's also theorized to be the spy of the Chaos Insurgency that caused the game. He helped the computer get full access to the system. This is still considered a rumour because it is not seen in the game. Doctor R. In the mask's house, you can find a mask on doctor R. His name is doctor R. because it is the first name of Radical Larry. This is proven because there is another doctor named Doctor L., Radical Larry's last name. It is theorize that they are brothers. The Dead Victim In one kind of three-way hallway, a dead scientist will die by falling through the ceiling and hitting the floor with a splat sound effect. This is only a sound effect because the sound can be found inside the game. The science is assumed to be Doctor Maynard (a note with the key code to his house is seen in the dimension). The code found on the burnt note in the pocket is randomized every play through. Doctor L has recently believed to be "Radical Larry" (also known as Doctor L) due to an accident with one of the SCP's and it horribly disfigured him and gave him the power to rot objects and people. (due to the similarities between his house and the pocket dimension) When the foundation locked him up he went insane and killed anyone who came close to him. This however can all be proven false if we assume that the old man is doctor L.'s interior decorator. Trivia *The unnamed scientist over the intercom in the intro sequence is voiced by DukeLovesYou. The scientist and guard found directly after the intro sequence are voiced by TheVolgun. *The character Dr. Gears is a SCP Foundation wiki member, best known for being involved with SCP-914, SCP-106, SCP-682, and various other SCPs. *Doctor Franklin may be a reference to Francis from Left 4 Dead. **This is proven because the skull's model is from Half life 2, a game made by Valve. ***Valve also made Left 4 Dead. ****Valve has never commented on the similarity. *D-9341 looks like a scientist. **This may also prove that many of the scientists are D-9341's father. Category:Foundation Category:Characters